


Falling in Love

by delorita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The guys belong completely to JKR, I’m just playing with them and don’t make any money out of it.<br/>The Gary fans might find a tiny thing that belongs to Rosencrantz and some behaviour that belongs to Jackie Flannery. *VBG*<br/>This is a missing scene for OotP, the movie. It belongs before the xmas kitchen scene. It may be completely sappy and romantic but my muse wanted it that way. I think writing a first time is harder then hell and I hope you, dear reader, like it at least a bit.</p><p>My big thanks go out to my dear betas Jillie, Jen and Bea. This was my Christmas gift for all HS fans at Siri_slash in 2007!! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> The guys belong completely to JKR, I’m just playing with them and don’t make any money out of it.  
> The Gary fans might find a tiny thing that belongs to Rosencrantz and some behaviour that belongs to Jackie Flannery. *VBG*  
> This is a missing scene for OotP, the movie. It belongs before the xmas kitchen scene. It may be completely sappy and romantic but my muse wanted it that way. I think writing a first time is harder then hell and I hope you, dear reader, like it at least a bit.
> 
> My big thanks go out to my dear betas Jillie, Jen and Bea. This was my Christmas gift for all HS fans at Siri_slash in 2007!! :D

Kissing Cho Chang felt odd.

Harry lay in his bed in number twelve Grimmauld Place. Ron snored peacefully in the other bed a few feet away from him while he thought about the many events that had happened during the last few days before Christmas.

Mr Weasley would be back from Saint Mungos tomorrow. Harry was relieved that he’d be in perfect health again after his… the snake’s attack.

Mrs Weasley had ordered Harry into bed once he’d eaten a little something for dinner but now he lay here, wide awake, his thoughts a mess.

Kissing Cho Chang felt odd because, as much as Harry tried and searched for it, there was not much of a spark there anymore. No feeling of warmth spreading through his body, no happiness.

Just wet lips.

On the other hand, when he arrived at Grimmauld Place and his godfather greeted him with a full body hug as he did in the summer holidays, a huge wave of joy and a feeling of safety enveloped him at once.

The spark in Sirius’ blue eyes at the sight of Harry flew over right into his soul, warming him from the inside. And even with his troubled thoughts about him, being the snake that had attacked Mr Weasley and his almost all consuming anger, he felt happy in Sirius’ embrace, blocking out the world for a few seconds.

Sirius was family.

Harry wanted to hold on to his godfather and not let go until the mess they were in cleared itself out on its own. But he knew that wasn’t possible so he slowly pulled back, feeling the eyes of all the others around them suddenly very clearly on them.

Wasn’t it normal to hug his godfather for a minute, searching for some kind of comfort he couldn’t find anywhere else?

Sirius hadn’t wanted to let go of Harry, either… Harry had felt it. He knew he’d trembled in his godfather’s arms and had felt Sirius shudder, too. It had been easy to use each other’s tight embrace not to stumble, and Harry had felt the warm chest move against his when Sirius took a deep breath. He could only hope it was because his godfather was equally excited to see him. He’d also seen the concern on Sirius’ face that had to be from Harry’s own emotions that he knew were plain for his godfather to see.

When they parted, Harry had tried to smile and knew Sirius wanted to say something encouraging, but the older man had seemed lost for words. He’d found himself grateful when Sirius had winked instead, which made him grin uncontrollably, making things a little better.

“Dinner!” Mrs Weasley had interrupted their silent conversation and they were both shoved into the narrow kitchen.

 

Now Harry couldn’t find sleep. It must be hours since he pulled the bedcovers over his head.

He kept seeing Mr Weasley weak and injured on the floor and, in turn, Sirius smile and wink at Harry. His godfather’s features so much more handsome and good looking than when they’d first met. Back then Sirius was very thin, dirty and ragged from having just escaped Azkaban.

Harry thought he could still feel Sirius’ firm grip on his shoulders.

He finally got up. He was way too restless to go to sleep.

“Lumos,” Harry whispered to lighten his wand and put his glasses on.

Ron gave a short, louder grunt but didn’t wake up.

Harry made his way down the stairs, carefully trying to avoid the creaking ones so as not to wake Mrs Black’s portrait or Kreacher. Insults weren’t what he needed right now.

Uncertain where he wanted to go, he peered into the slightly open door of the drawing room at the end of the staircase. Holding his wand up high, he could see Sirius’ family tree. He entered and just when he wanted to examine it more closely, to distract himself from his very disturbing thoughts, he heard a noise upstairs.

After a moment another wand light appeared and someone descended from above.

It was Sirius.

Lost in deep thought, he came down very slowly.

Harry looked at him from afar and was stunned.

Due to the light of Sirius’ wand he was able to see him very clearly. His godfather was wearing his long, kinglike, velvety, dark red cloak, black pants and shirt. His curls were shining. He really looked like a rich, aristocratic man.

And before Harry knew it, he said, “You look brilliant.”

Sirius was startled. He hadn’t expected anyone else up at two a.m. in the night.

He stared at Harry, who was barely visible in the now dark room. He’d forgotten all about the lumos charm for his own wand.

“Harry,” Sirius joined him, “What did you say?” He gestured over to a very old fashioned looking sofa, the one they’d cleaned under Mrs Weasley’s watchful eyes during the summer, and sat down then looked questioningly at Harry.

“No…nothing,” Harry stuttered, glad Sirius didn’t hear his muttered sentence properly.

What was happening with him anyway?

Thinking something like that… SAYING something like that!

But it just seemed so fitting.

Sirius waved his wand, along with, “Accio two butter beer.”

When the bottles came flying, Harry caught one, opened it and sat beside Sirius, feeling a bit awkward, “You can’t sleep either?” he asked after the first thoughtful sip.

“No,” Sirius sighed, drinking slowly as well.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence between the two, Harry found himself staring at Sirius’ right hand from time to time. The tattoos were still there on the backs of the slender fingers, but there was also a ring. A small, silver, delicate one with a dark stone in the middle.

Harry swallowed, wondering what that meant and also catching himself thinking that it fitted very well with the whole brilliant looking picture of the new Sirius.

Sirius noticed what Harry was staring at and smiled sadly, “I got that from your mum.” He pulled it from his finger and laid it into Harry’s open palm. When Harry looked very alarmed, Sirius added, “For my brother, she said, when they made me your godfather.” Sirius had to swallow a big lump in his throat all of a sudden and got up, draining the bottle at once.

Harry felt lost for words, his throat tight as well. Even though he wanted to talk about so many things with his godfather, the only thing he wanted most – and he just now admitted that to himself – was another full body hug. He wanted to feel that special warmth spread all over his body again, wanted the unfamiliar heat rise in his stomach.

He watched Sirius pace the room, wondering why he suddenly appeared so nervous.

Sirius had gotten himself a firewhiskey, stroking his wild curls out of his face with a lost gesture.

He felt torn.

On one hand he wanted to be near Harry, wanted to feel his closeness, revelling in the fact that he wasn’t completely alone in the creepy house for a change, loving the way Harry showed that he liked him as his father figure.

On the other hand Sirius was shocked how his goddamn old body reacted to the boy…young man – Sirius made a mental note to himself, not to think of Harry as a boy anymore - beside him. He had to get up.

He knew he was gay, had known it since his Marauder days, but never thought it would be a problem with Harry.

Now it was.

It had been since the moment Harry stepped through that door at Grimmauld Place back in the last summer holidays, right after he had used the Patronus charm in front of his cousin and was threatened to be expelled from Hogwarts.

Harry looked so totally different from the boy Sirius had left a few months ago.

All grown up, slender, with a well-defined chest, biceps, and muscles in his back that showed when he moved around the house in that clingy t-shirt.

And the hug they had shared back then was full of male strength already.

Sirius swallowed at the thought of it, sipping his whiskey with a side-glance at Harry, who was still sitting on the sofa, absentmindedly playing with the ring.

What should Sirius do?

He wouldn’t load that burden onto the young man’s shoulders as well. He had enough problems of his own, Voldemort penetrating his mind, the ministry and the Daily Prophet on his heels, even his friends looking awkwardly at him.

Sirius would have just to suck his feelings up and be a good father figure. He just had to keep his distance from Harry.

But Harry studied Sirius.

The older man had turned his back on him, seemed to struggle with something he wanted to say, then got himself another firewhiskey.

“Can I have one, too?” Harry asked lowly, just to break the odd silence. He suddenly realized that it must be strange for Sirius to have so many people in his house when he usually was used to being alone.

Again.

Alone as in the cell in Azkaban.

Alone for twelve terribly long years.

Innocent.

Harry shivered inwardly and all his own problems were shrinking.

He suddenly saw the man in front of him in a completely different way.

Sirius was strong.

The strongest person he’d ever met.

But maybe he only appeared that way. Maybe he only showed Harry his strong side?

The way he kept raking his hair out of his face made Harry think.

When Sirius handed the glass of whiskey to him, Harry looked up and met his gaze.

And for a fleetingly short moment, Harry got the impression that he saw pain in there.

And in the same moment, with Sirius just a few feet away again, so close to touch and… and smell, Harry knew why kissing Cho Chang felt odd. Because whom he really wanted to kiss that way… was his godfather.

His heart was hammering in his throat and he banned the thoughts of Voldemort to the back of his mind for tonight. Tonight he wanted to find out how to get rid of the pain in Sirius’ eyes.

“Did you love my father?” Harry asked unexpectedly. He didn’t know if that was a good start but he just had to begin somewhere.

Sirius was so perplexed by the question that he let himself fall onto the sofa again, into the far corner where Harry sat.

He looked at him from under his mane of curls, pulled his velvety cloak together over his lap, stroked his hand over his face, sighed and then decided to answer. “Yes.”

When Harry looked down into his glass, Sirius added, “He was my best friend, I must have loved him.” He leaned his head back on the back of the couch, wondering where this conversation was leading.

Had Harry figured something out? He was very smart.

Harry pulled all his courage together, knowing this could destroy everything or make everything even better, hoping he was getting the signs right as inexperienced as he was at his young age.

“No, I… please don’t take this question as offence, Sirius, it’s…it’s just I need to know.” Harry ruffled his own hair, “I…I mean as a lover.” The last word almost got stuck in his throat.

Sirius said nothing, just sat there, not moving, eyes closed.

Harry looked at him intently, seeing Sirius’ Adam’s apple move as he swallowed several times.

Harry got the desperate urge to lean over and lick that particular spot on Sirius’ throat.

But at the same time he thought he’d just made a huge mistake.

“Why do you ask that?” Sirius’ voice was a mere whisper, he looked directly at Harry now, as though trying to read Harry’s mind.

“Because…fuck…,” this time Harry got up and fled to the opposite wall; he felt he’d approached the problem the wrong way.

“Because you want to know if I’m gay?” Sirius used the muggle word on purpose, got up too, pointing his lightened wand at Harry’s groin for a second. When he saw what he had hoped would be there, he got a wicked grin on his face, approaching Harry very slowly.

Harry didn’t know where to look now, feeling terribly embarrassed but really glad about the grin on the other man’s face.

When Sirius reached him, he clicked their whiskey glasses together, questioning, “Would that be good or bad?”

Harry just couldn’t help but grin back, shoving his glasses back onto his nose, stammering, “G…good.”

“Well then,” Sirius took Harry’s elbow and led them back to sit down, “both answers would be yes.” He looked at Harry again expectantly, “And you?”

Harry’s throat was so dry and burning from the whiskey, he just couldn’t get one more word out.

Instead of an answer, he took Sirius’ hand without thinking and laid it on his covered, hurting crotch.

Sirius was so surprised by the action of the younger man that his first reaction was, “Oh, fuck!”

“Yeah, you could say that.” Harry felt like giggling madly all of a sudden, because Sirius’ words were accompanied with mirroring Harry’s gesture. He took Harry’s hand and pressed it against his thinly covered erection.

“We are really messed up, aren’t we?” Harry was so absolutely happy that Sirius returned his wicked feelings.

“Are we?” Sirius cast a spell to lock the door and did the muffliato charm as well.

Harry wanted to do and say so many things at once that he didn’t know where to start. Of course they were messed up. Godson and godfather, wanting each other. But then, they weren’t really related, were they?

“I want to make one thing clear, Harry,” Sirius raised his hand and started stroking Harry’s cheek. “I was in love with your father… when we were your age...” He blinked several times, swallowed, feeling again much older then he actually was. “And he knew it, but he was straight and always only loved your mum.” His thumb made it to Harry’s lower lip. “But please don’t think…”

“That you lo… like me because I look so much like him?” Harry interrupted, trying some tentative stroking himself, his own thumb moving over Sirius’ surprisingly soft beard.

Sirius closed the distance between them completely, their thighs touching. He had put his wand and glass aside and took Harry’s face in both his hands not hesitating to say the big words already. “I love you because you are you, not him.”

Harry wanted to melt from both Sirius’ intense gaze and the touch of his calloused hands.

“You l…love…?”

“Yes, since last summer.” Sirius admitted under his breath. “I just didn’t want to make things even more complicated for you.”

“You…you don’t,” Harry was almost incoherent from the lump of excitement in his throat, “you make them better.”

He kept staring at Sirius’ moustache and the mouth that was a bit hidden beneath it.

Harry licked his own lips. He wanted to kiss desperately this time, but felt awkward since Sirius was a man. Would one have to kiss a man differently?

Sirius held his gaze, licking his lips too, smiling a very warm smile and stroking both his thumbs over Harry’s lips gently.

“I don’t know what to do…” Harry admitted, his hands finding their way into Sirius’ locks.

“Just follow your gut feeling…,” Sirius murmured and started to bend forward and a bit sideways.

Harry did the same and finally their lips met.

‘Follow my gut feeling,’ Harry thought, letting his tongue slip out to stroke over Sirius’ upper lip.

The older man gave a deep groan at that hot connection and held Harry’s head in place with a firm grip, doing some exploring with his own tongue. He felt like a novice to this as well. His last sexual contact with another living soul was fifteen years ago.

Harry tasted so good, even though it was mostly firewhiskey but he was pure youth as well.

Sirius didn’t want to take the lead. He was so overwhelmed by the fact that Harry shared his longings that he wanted to enjoy every minute of it as much as he could.

Harry thought this was a thousand times better then kissing Cho. He felt Sirius’ strength, and he knew that he was holding back.

Harry didn’t want him to hold back. He wanted all those strange feelings to roll over him in a wave and take Sirius with him into an ocean of pure human pleasure.

So he took action, started to move on instinct.

He stroked his tongue hesitantly against Sirius’, who answered in the same way, trying to map out Harry’s mouth from the inside, sucking Harry’s tongue inside his own mouth.

Harry loved devouring Sirius, loved the power of their battle. They both seemed like people starving for a contact like this. Both heads held in place by strong hands. Harry making a complete mess of Sirius’ long strands of hair, Sirius stroking the bare skin on Harry’s neck.

Sighs and moans filled the room and they couldn’t get enough of each other.

Harry decided to take everything a step further since his poor cock was trapped in his boxers.  
He got the hint that Sirius wanted him to take the lead in this.

Harry smiled into their ongoing kiss and, using a tiny bit of strength, he pushed Sirius down into the old cushions of the sofa, straddling his thighs. Sirius gasped and chuckled, loving it.

“You want to be the boss?” He winked at Harry cheerfully, holding his arms up in a gesture of surrendering.

Harry sniggered, “Maybe.” He bent down and started to seek out the bare skin that was visible at the collar of the black shirt Sirius was still wearing. The tip of his tongue slid over Sirius’ Adam’s apple and around to the tattoos he’d just discovered on the side of Sirius’ neck.

“So delicious,” Harry moaned, not realizing that he had said it aloud.

“Delicious?” Sirius didn’t believe his ears. “You are delicious, young man,” Sirius stroked his hands over Harry’s bare arms, gripping his biceps, “not me.”

“But you are too and…” Harry tried to unbutton Sirius’ silky, expensive looking shirt with shaking fingers, “and I want to make you feel…” he bent down and licked a broad, wet trail over the just newly exposed bare, smooth chest of his godfather, “good.”

“Harry, god.” It was almost already too much for Sirius who wasn’t used to that kind of attention. The moment Harry had bent forward their trousers covered cocks were pressed together and it made Sirius buck his hips.

Harry groaned and squirmed, moving from side to side. He’d never imagined there would be something that felt so good.

Of course he’d jerked off as every growing up boy did, but feeling another dick beside his was just heaven.

Sirius slipped his hands beneath Harry’s shirt and enjoyed the smooth skin of youth. He made his way up Harry’s back and then slid around, shocking Harry by stroking over both his nipples at once.

They hardened immediately. He stared down at Sirius with a very surprised expression. “I thought…only women…” He tried it out with Sirius as well and when the older man hissed and bucked again into his touch, his nipples hard nubs too, he just shook his head then bent down again and licked the one over Sirius’ heart. That earned him another groan of pleasure.

“Again,” Sirius gasped while pulling Harry’s shirt off.

Harry got busy with licking and teasing Sirius’ chest and nipples, being very aware of a steadily hardening cock pushed up against his.

“Fuck,” he muttered, and without thinking, just feeling an unbelievable urge to be naked, he took his jogging bottoms and briefs off at once. When he saw Sirius wanted to do the same he stopped him. “Let me do that, please.”

Sirius did let him, but in the meanwhile he’d gotten hold of Harry’s iron hard cock, starting to fist him in a very skilled way, massaging his balls, and stroking his thumb over the glistening slit on the head, causing Harry to moan, “Shit, yeah!”

Harry thought he saw stars and moving forward again, he crushed his mouth to Sirius’, all wet and sloppy and demanding, looping his fingers around Sirius’ dick and trying to mirror Sirius’ movements. Sirius fucked his mouth with his tongue in the same rhythm he now massaged both their cocks, their fingers entwined.

Their bodies rubbed against each other, faster and faster. Harry felt Sirius’ other hand on his ass, pressing him down tighter to increase the friction. Harry had to stop the kiss because he felt so short of breath.

But he couldn’t stop moving. He felt his climax build deliciously slowly in the pit of his stomach and when he opened his eyes, to look at Sirius beneath him, his godfather and lover gazed back at him, blue eyes full of lust and love, not a tiny bit of pain anymore.

“Love you,” Sirius’ mouth was forming the words silently and then he squeezed his eyes shut as white hot fluid shot out of his cock, onto himself and Harry as well.

“Siri…Sirius…oh FUCK!” Just the sight of Sirius coming made Harry climax, too. Shuddering and spasming uncontrollably, he fell on top of his lover, smearing their seed together.

“I love you, too,” Harry murmured into Sirius’ sweat streaked curls. “And that was soooooo good.”

He felt Sirius chuckle, both his hands circling soothingly over Harry’s back and ass.

If there was a spell to stop the time, Sirius would use it right now. Even though he wasn’t entirely certain he wasn’t dreaming, the hot body on top of him and beneath his hands felt real.

So real that he had started snoring lowly.

Sirius smirked, thinking to himself, so not a woman, and yawned. He accioed a bedcover and fell asleep as well.

He’d never felt this happy before in his whole life.

*****

Harry woke with a start.

His left arm felt totally numb and so did his left leg.

He heard people talking somewhere in the distance.

And he felt he was being watched.

Constantly.

His hand lay on a very smooth, warm surface and so did his cheek.

This couldn’t be true, could it?

Sirius…

“Good morning, Harry.” A low whisper against his head confirmed that it WAS true, he hadn’t dreamt the sex. He felt a blush creep over his face and looked up a bit uncertainly.

“Good…good morning.”

The puzzled look on Harry's face worried Sirius instantly, “You…you regret it?” He crossed his hands behind his head, not touching Harry anymore.

Harry blinked away the sleepiness, “I…I…” Instead of answering properly, he just bent down and kissed Sirius scorchingly on the mouth, full force, tongue invading the other man.

Sirius chuckled, out of breath after several minutes. “I guess that means no.”

Harry could only shake his head, smiling and searching for his lost glasses. When he found them on the back of the sofa, he put them on and studied Sirius in the dim morning light that made its way through the dirty window.

A sudden thought occurred to him and he whispered, “Merry Christmas, god…godfather.” His grin was so wicked, Sirius laughed out loud.

“Merry Christmas, godson.” He winked and grabbed Harry by the hair, pulling him in for another deep kiss.

They both felt happy beyond belief for some minutes.

Until a loud crack made them both sit upright.

“Shit,” they muttered simultaneously.

But there was no one in the room. Just when Harry started to say something, Sirius laid his finger across his lips.

An extendable ear slowly made its way through the slit beneath the door.

Harry and Sirius looked at each other meaningfully. The twins must have gotten suspicious.

Before they could open the door with Alomohora, Sirius had grabbed Harry along with all their clothing and side along apparated into his own room.

“That was close,” they sniggered at each other, appreciating the views of their nude bodies.

“God, you look gorgeous,” Sirius admitted aloud.

“So do you,” Harry replied, trailing his fingers over the tattoos on Sirius’ chest. The things he wanted to do to the older man…he felt his mouth water, his dick rise and his balls tighten again.

“No, I don’t,” Sirius actually blushed. Just when Harry was about to drop on his knees in front of Sirius’ luscious cock, a loud voice came out of the kitchen.

“Breakfast everybody!” Mrs Weasley interrupted their morning encounter.

“Damn,” they both muttered.

“Do you think we can disobey her?” Sirius pulled Harry in a tight hug, their cocks rubbing together.

“I think we have to,” Harry whispered, “this can’t wait.” And with that, he actually DID drop to his knees and, ignoring Sirius’ weak protest, licked over the slit at the top of Sirius’ dick.

“Oh god, Harry!” the older man gasped, gripping Harry’s hair very tightly.

Harry blocked out the possibility that the twins would spy on them again; his desire just took over and he sucked as much of Sirius’ cock into his mouth as he could, touching his balls hesitantly at first. But at Sirius’ moan, he held them more tightly.

“This isn’t…isn’t…oh baby…” Sirius knew it was a bad idea to get sucked off by his godson with so many people in the house, but the young man was so skilled with his tongue, Sirius just couldn’t think straight anymore. In a hurry, he locked the door with an extra spell. That just HAD to be enough.

Harry grabbed Sirius’ ass cheeks and forced him to move forward. He’d never done this before, moved purely on instinct, but enjoyed it immensely. He felt his own dick leak without touching it, just the feeling of getting fucked in his mouth by his godfather made him want to come.

He chanted, “Sirius, Sirius, Sirius” in his head with each suck and thrust and in rhythm with Sirius’ hisses of, “Harry, Harry, Harry…” His tongue couldn’t lick fast enough on the smooth skin of Sirius’ shaft; his saliva mingled with Sirius’ precome.

Sirius thought he was in heaven. He merely grunted with the pure pleasure he was given. He felt truly spoiled. All his thoughts centred on Harry’s tongue and mouth, and he didn’t want this to end ever. But it had to. He couldn’t hold back any longer. His climax started to build up deep inside of him, and he put three of his own fingers into his mouth to prevent himself from shouting Harry’s name when he came violently.

Harry thought he wouldn’t be able to swallow Sirius’s seed, but when it so powerfully erupted out of him, Harry was surprised by the bittersweet taste and drank it all down. The absolutely wickedness of that made him come as well, soaking the old carpet of Sirius’ room in satisfying spurts. He felt Sirius start to shake terribly, pulling out of his mouth and sinking to the floor in front of him.

Giving Harry no time to think, Sirius again took Harry’s face into his hands and started to kiss the younger man with much tenderness and love, tasting his own come.

Harry’s tongue felt a bit exhausted, but he enjoyed the playfulness with which Sirius kissed him slowly.

What a Christmas morning.

Harry sighed into the kiss, caressing Sirius’ body all over until the doorbell rang.

Mrs Black’s screams and a very loud tumult in the hallway brought them out of their dream. Sirius pulled away, tilting his head and gazing intently at his godson. “I guess we need to be down there. Ron will wonder where you are since you’re not in your bed.”

Harry nodded but couldn’t suppress a grin. “Look at that.” He pointed to the carpet and his chest as well. Semen everywhere.

Sirius stood, looking for his wand, casting a cleaning spell again and pulling Harry up. “We need to continue this properly in the evening.” His glance was a question.

“Yeah, certainly,” Harry nodded with a bright smile.

“Harry, Sirius!” The call from out of the kitchen got louder, “Arthur is back!”

“How do I get my clothes?” Harry was just about to accio them, when he realized someone might see them fly into Sirius’ room.

“Let me check if Ron is still in your room,” Sirius said while dressing into another striped black shirt. “If he’s gone, we can apparate into it and you can get clothes.” Sirius felt Harry watching him when he put his expensive pants and vest on. “Then I’ll apparate out into the hallway and you can come out to the door normally.” He winked at Harry, feeling a bit like a Marauder again, doing forbidden things.

Harry couldn’t think straight while observing Sirius getting dressed into a short coat. The whole appearance of his godfather – even clothed – took his breath away again.

“Harry, breathe.” Sirius gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek when he passed him to get to the door. Harry laughed loud and punched his godfather in the shoulder.

“Harry, Sirius, where are you? Get down!” Ron’s voice came closer, “It’s Christmas, no sleeping in, Sirius.”

Sirius mouthed, “Hide” to Harry and opened the door.

“Not sleeping in. Morning, Ron.” Sirius closed the door behind him. “I think Harry wanted to have a look at Buckbeak.”

“Oh, okay. Can you get him, please? Dad is back!” Ron beamed with excitement.

“Of course, we’ll be right down.” Sirius hoped his answer would make Ron go away again fast.

And it did.

So they could follow their plan. Once in his room, Harry grabbed the first shirt he found in his trunk and some light trousers, pulling them on hastily. When they met up outside, Sirius whispered into Harry’s ear, “You look better with jeans and a T.” Harry stuck out his tongue at him and ran away downstairs, buttonning up his shirt in a hurry.

Sirius took his time; he didn’t want to interrupt the family party. He watched Harry from afar, unwrapping his gift from Mrs Weasley; just KNOWING he’d given him a very special one just a few minutes ago himself.

When everybody gave a toast to Harry for saving Arthur, Harry looked very uncertain because he wasn’t really sure if he DID save him.

He turned to Sirius to get rid of the newly building fear in his heart.

Sirius winked at him once more, laying all the love that he felt into one word, “Harry”.

And it was a promise.

A promise to be there for him, always.

Not just for the sex they had planned, but as a friend and father as well. As difficult as that might seem, right in that moment, he was sure he’d be able to do it because he saw the love for him shine in Harry’s eyes as well.

Fin 


End file.
